Titus Payne
Titus Payne is a male human, native to the lands of Trepheon. His family pledge allegiance to the Golden Banner though they were born in the central kingdom. Son of Bran and Yara Payne, both middle class bakers that had prefer to live in the castle-town to be near the bakery. His father had a small collection of literature and made sure to educate Titus on mathematical and war strategies. Biography Early Life As Payne grew older, the worse his living conditions became. What he thought his wealth and comfort were going to last a long time quickly changed. The Bakery wasn't doing so well there were competition and it looks like there was another Bakery who got even nobles to come there. His parents after a time were force to close the bakery for good. Bran Titus's father was forced himself to join the military and died after a orc got mad and pommel him to death. Soon enough his mother fall into depression and became distant not caring about the well-being of Payne. Payne was now force to take care of himself, meaning he needed to learn how to hunt, cook, sell and other things to feed himself and his mother. This was hard to do with no prior training, but after a time Payne got a handle on it and were now able to feed himself and mother. Interest in the open world One day Payne went into the castle-town carrying a wagon filled with deer hide and stumble a crossed a man with a convey of men. These men were getting ready for a long journey and the man leading the group was Albert Yalmon who was known to be a quite good adventurer. Albert looked down at Payne seeing him staring in awe at the men were getting ready for the journey. Albert told Payne that one day that could be you, just put your mine to it and survive. One that day forward Payne did everything that man said, trying his best to survive in the western forest even staying there for an entire day, it was quite fun for Payne making him feel alive and free like a bird that just came out of its cage. Surviving in the wilderness Ever since Titus left the west and went on surviving alone in the wilderness forgetting all about his mother and her well being, he decided that it was time for him to go back and retrieve his mother but once he got back. A grizzly bear entered his home one night and maul on his mother, feasting on her corpse. Titus was only left with a lock of her brown hair which he made into a wrist-band. Now Titus went on surviving on his own, even having a son who he abandon on birth leaving him a Wardium steel has an atonement for leaving him and his mother. Titus plans to see them again, naming the child Rowan. Surviving hasn't been easy for Titus almost dying from a pack of lizard-kin, luckily he got away in time. Titus believe his life is practically over and he succeed in what he sought out to do, so he plans to find his son. Personality and Traits Titus is a calm person, giving people comfort when talking to him and he always listen to what they have to say even asking them questions to know more about the person. But do not be fooled by this as Titus is known for getting close to people only to pull away from them at times and disappear.